


Get Well Soon

by Hansuke_Amhold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansuke_Amhold/pseuds/Hansuke_Amhold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musim dingin yang dihangatkan oleh senyuman manisnya.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Tsukishima Kei x Fem!Kageyama Tobio</p>
<p>Haikyuu!! / ハイキュー<br/>Copyright of Furudate Haruichi. I don't take any profit from this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

Perlahan Kei menyesap Capuccino-nya, menatap sekeliling Café dengan beberapa pengunjung yang sedang saling mengobrol. Sesekali ia melirik ke luar jendela, sesekali juga ia menatap ke mejanya. Sebuah laptop, beberapa lembar kertas yang agak berhamburan, serta sepotong strawberry shortcake yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Entahlah, ia merasa sedang tidak terlalu nafsu makan.

Bel pintu Café pun berbunyi, diikuti pria jangkung bersurai pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya. “Yo, Kei.” sapanya dengan senyum khasnya. “Nii-san…” balasnya. Segera Akiteru memanggil seorang pelayan, dan memesan Tiramisu & Earl Grey. Terkadang seleranya adalah makanan & minuman yang kebarat-baratan. “Jadi, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?” tanya Akiteru sambal sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kei hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mulai memotong kuenya. “Biasa saja. Sedikit lebih berat daripada SMA, tapi masih bisa kutangani.” Iris keemasan itu menatap pekerjaan adiknya, kemudian seulas senyum kembali tersungging. “O ya, Kei…” Yang dipanggil sedikit mendongak. “Apa?” Akiteru belum sempat berbicara sampai sang pelayan kembali membawa pesanannya. Walau sempat terpotong, namun ia tetap melanjutkan. “Begini, tentang…Tobio.” 

Mungkin Kei tidak sadar saat mendengar nama itu matanya langsung melebar. Melihat reaksi Kei, sang kakak pun menghirup napas. “Saat kuliahku sempat ada libur, aku mencoba untuk mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit. Ya, aku sengaja untuk tidak memberitahumu. Waktu itu, keadaannya sudah membaik. Namun kulihat dia masih berbaring dan belum bisa banyak bergerak. Dia sangat senang saat aku datang berkunjung. Dia juga…memintaku melakukan sesuatu.” Entah apa yang membuat Akiteru terkekeh pelan, yang pasti, mendengar cerita tadi Kei bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepat pada tanggal 1 Desember. Awalnya Kei memang tidak sedang bersamanya, tapi ia tidak terlalu terlambat mengetahui Tobio yang tergeletak di tanah dengan darah segar mengucur di dahinya, bersama beberapa butir salju yang berjatuhan. Cukup memberi Kei tekanan mental dan traumastik, karena akhir-akhir ini Kei menyadari kalau kesehatan Tobio agak menurun.

“Dia memintamu melakukan apa?” tanyanya penasaran. Akiteru masih memasang wajah antusiasnya. “Tunggu sebentar.” Dirogohnya tas slempang kulit miliknya. Kemudian ditaruhnya ponsel pintar milik Akiteru, dan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado kuning, dengan motif bulan, ditambah pita kuning di atasnya. Kei menatap bingung. “Ini apa, Nii-san?” “Nih.” Akiteru menyodorkan bagian kiri earphone-nya, lalu membuka sebuah video di ponselnya.

Yang membuat Kei terbelalak adalah sosok yang pertama kali muncul di video itu.  
.  
.  
“Uh… Hai, Kei. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik. Maaf aku jadi terus membuatmu khawatir. Kuharap kuliahmu tidak terganggu karenaku. Bagaimana dengan universitas barumu? Pasti menyenangkan. Kurasa kau cukup beruntung, bisa bertemu teman-teman baru. Tidak…sepertiku. Berbaring seperti orang payah, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ah, kudengar kau satu universitas dengan Tanaka-san? Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya, salah satu senior andalan Karasuno yang tidak bisa kulupakan, haha.  
Na, Kei. Kalau…aku sudah sembuh total nanti, aku ingin…bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau masih ingat kan, saat aku bilang ingin pergi ke taman hiburan? Ingin naik bianglala? Aku tahu kau masih sangat ingat. Aku ingin ke festival musim panas lagi. Aku ingin memberimu toss terbaikku, supaya aku juga bisa melihat spike terbaikmu. Aku…ingin ke manapun, asal Kei tetap bersamaku. Aku…ingin, cepat sembuh. Dan kalau aku bisa menembus layar ponsel ini, aku ingin…meraih tangan Kei, memeluk Kei, dan berkata…‘Aku akan sembuh, dan akan menemanimu lagi, boge.’   
Sampai jumpa, Dino. Pastikan saat kita bertemu, kau masih memanggilku ‘Ojou-sama’.”  
.  
.  
Akiteru sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kei sekarang. Kei benar-benar menyimak detik demi detik video itu. Meresapi suara lembut yang masih tercampur perbincangan orang-orang di Café, memandangi setiap gerak-gerik Tobio di video—meskipun hanya gerakan tangan & kepala yang tidak banyak, hingga detik saat gadis itu tersenyum tipis, namun membuat pria cuek itu berkaca-kaca. Yah, seacuh apapun Kei, ia juga manusia. Diberikannya sehelai saputangan kepada Kei. Ia menerimanya dengan jengah, tapi tetap menjaga gengsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> Yah, ini drabble pertama saya. Dan sangat kentang/? Sebenernya sih gausah dibaca :') /heh  
> But it's okay, ini cuma buat have fun aja. Thanks for reading~


End file.
